<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know What You Are, But What About Me? by msperfectsheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086074">You Know What You Are, But What About Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msperfectsheep/pseuds/msperfectsheep'>msperfectsheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humans, Letters, Philosophy, Who am I?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msperfectsheep/pseuds/msperfectsheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an immortal being thinks about humankind? </p>
<p>AKA, Sealand writes to Sweden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know What You Are, But What About Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Mr. Sweden, <br/><br/>Hi. Its been a while since I wrote you a letter, but I was really bored and England's being a prick. I'm sorry about not responding for a long time, but I finally came up with a subject I want to talk about. <br/><br/>Humankind. </p>
<p>What exactly is it? A name for a group of mammals known for being bipedal and having opposable thumbs? A classification of a species? To restate the question, what makes up Humankind? </p>
<p>I dunno. I've only spent a few decades with them, but from what I've seen, they share a lot of stuff with other creatures. The ability to make sounds with their throats and speak, the ability to make things, or the ability to recognize faces. Other creatures have that too, and yet, they're not human. </p>
<p>Heck, I'm not human either. But to humankind, I am like one of them. A higher being, some would say, or a demon, in other's eyes. </p>
<p>Is it because I am impervious to aging? Because no matter how many times I am stabbed, crushed, burnt or slashed, I will always come back with not a single scar on my flesh? </p>
<p>Maybe, or maybe not. Humankind is coming closer and closer to possessing skills I already have. Fast healing? Only a hop, skip, and a jump away. Aging being a thing of the past? Possibly. Its really uncertain what's to come next. But still, even if they become exactly like me, we still won't be the same. </p>
<p>So then what is it? Why am I different from them? I was born without parents, technically, but you could call my founders my parents. They created me, just like how a mother and father create a child. I can laugh like a human, smile like one, and eat a lot too. </p>
<p>Maybe...its because I'm perfectly content with who and what I am. I was born a nation, born knowing my purpose, knowing how I came to be. I don't know what makes up my body, but I know what makes up me. And that's my people. That's not so different from humans. My people are my family. I care about them, and without them, I wouldn't exist. </p>
<p>So then, I guess the reason I am who I am is because I don't want to change who I am. I don't strive for anything to improve my life, or the lives of creatures like me. </p>
<p>Its such a small difference between myself and humans that in the great scheme of things, it hardly matters. We still get sick, we still cry, and we still feel love. </p>
<p>"To be, or not to be." </p>
<p>Why do we care about what would happen if we had never existed? I'm right here Shakespeare, and you were once on this Earth too. You always existed, and nothing can take that away. </p>
<p>Humans are so silly, caring about the weirdest things and striving for perfection even when it does not exist. </p>
<p>But humans are what made me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is no difference, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><br/>Maybe you have an answer, but this is all I could come up with. If you know, can you please tell me? <br/><br/>I'm curious. <br/><br/>Sealand. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a one-shot that came from a very weird discussion about CRISPR CAS-9, Daedalus, Designer Babies, Philosophical Sealand, and more. I blame humankind for having minds that can somehow link this stuff together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>